Happy Birthday Sasukekun
by Dead Uchiha
Summary: It's Sasuke's Birthday. Orochimaru has a special gift for him.


Okay…so I'm feeling rather inspired today. This is going to be strange…

This may be a little OOC…but, I don't know…whatever.

Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday!Well, it WAS on the 23rd. Oh well, I'm late. This is just a bit of babble, butI may decide to rewrite/continue...

* * *

**Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun:**

Sasuke opened his eyes the moment golden rays of sunshine touched them, his mind still wrapped in the haze of his fleeting dream. A gentle, warm, breeze rustled through sheer curtains and sent ripples through the fine silk sheets that loosely covered his lower half. His lips curled into the tiniest hint of a smile. The weather would be perfect for training today. He rolled onto his side and gazed out the floor-to-ceiling windows at the rice fields in the distance. They were very beautiful this time of year.

Sasuke loved the morning. He loved opening his eyes and taking in the splendid beauty of the countryside below, and he loved the pleasant weather of the season as well. Every night when he went to sleep, he looked forward to waking moments like these. It was a form of peace that he'd never had a chance to feel before, and today, it meant even more to him because it was a special occasion.

He slipped out of the soft bed and padded across the room to the balcony doors. The black marble tiles felt refreshingly cool on his bare feet. He flung the doors open and stepped out into the mild morning air. Birds sung out their greeting to the newborn sun and the scent of summer flowers sweetened the air. _'Such a perfect morning...'_ Sasuke stretched out his tired limbs, filled up his lungs with crisp morning air, and let it out in a long, contented, sigh. It felt very good to be alive today. He was thankful.

He stood motionless, resting his hands on the balcony rail, staring out into the remarkable sunrise that was taking place. Wisps of clouds spread out along the horizon in brilliant shades of red and orange and pink. It nearly took his breath away to behold them.

The patter of soft footsteps approaching him from behind shook him from his pleasant trance, but he didn't turn to greet his early visitor. "Ohayo, Yurei-chan."

"Ohayo, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke admired the servant girl's low, soft spoken, voice. It played in his ears like an alluring song. He raised his arms to allow her to go about her usual routine, and as he expected, she was ready with the robe that he'd discarded before going to sleep last night. She slid the silky fabric up his arms and over his shoulders, and then kneeled down to tie it around him securely when he turned to face her. "Did you sleep well, Sasuke-sama?" She smiled up at him.

"Hai. Arigato." Upon finishing her task, the girl stood and stepped back to bow her head to her master.

"Orochimaru-sama has requested an audience with you this morning. Will you accept him?"

"Of course. Send him to me," Sasuke replied with a cheerful smile.

"Hai. By your leave, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke nodded for the girl to exit. She backed away into the shadows of the bedroom and out of sight. He spun around to again regard the dawn in all its breathtaking glory, while waiting for his sensei to arrive. He wondered what could be so important that Orochimaru wanted to speak with him so early in the morning. He figured his sensei just hadn't been to sleep yet, since he rarely ventured out in the daytime, and he assumed that Orochimaru probably just wanted some company, before he retired to his chambers down below.

He never heard his sensei approach, but he'd sensed his presence the moment he'd entered his bed chamber. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Orochimaru sensei."

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. You seem to be in good spirits this morning."

"Hai. What brings you to see me so early?"

"I have a gift for you Sasuke-kun."

"For me? Why?"

"Why? It's for your birthday, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru paused, narrowing his eyes slightly at his faithful student. "You thought I didn't know." He smiled as he approached and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You are becoming a man before my eyes Sasuke-kun. How could I not pause to take notice?" In his other hand, he held a long wooden box, tied with a woven black rope.

"I didn't expect you pay me any special attention today, that's all sensei." Sasuke turned and stared, surprised, at the object being presented to him. His sight flickered across the ancient carvings that were etched in the lacquered wood. It was truly a marvel to look at.

Orochimaru smiled at the boy's naïve wonder. "Take it Sasuke-kun. The box is merely a container. Your true gift is inside."

Sasuke reached out his hands to accept the box, and even as they reached for it, they trembled with excitement at the power he sensed sealed inside. This 'gift' was some kind of weapon. Sasuke smiled with delight and untied the knot in the rope, anxious to get a glimpse at the box's contents. The rope fell away and he flipped the latch that held the box closed. His heart skipped a beat when he opened the top and took in the sight of his 'true gift'. He gasped in amazement, "Orochimaru sensei…it's beautiful! Arigato!" He hurried to set the box down so he could take out and admire his new favorite possession.

"Iie. I'm glad that you like it, Sasuke-kun. I believe it is perfect for you."

"But…I don't know how to play…"

"Your talent for breathing chakra makes that flute the perfect weapon for you. I would very much enjoy hearing you play for me."

"Hai! I will master it for you! Thank you again, Orochimaru sensei!"

"Ah, so confident," Orochimaru grinned happily at his excited student, "Then I will be expecting to hear you play it very soon."

"My Sharingan can easily imitate all the proper notes. But who will teach me?"

Just then, the servant girl reappeared through the doorway. This time she carried a tray that held a bowl of fruit, a bottle of wine, and two wine stems. Sasuke turned to admire the grace of the girl's walk as she hurried to place the tray on the table in the corner of the balcony. "Your breakfast, my lords."

"Thank you Yurei. We can serve ourselves. You may go." Orochimaru waved the girl away and returned his attention to his student. He smiled as the boy keenly observed the subtle curves of the servant girl as she left their presence. "You like her, Sasuke-kun?"

"She isn't unpleasant," he smiled, "She's very attentive to me. I enjoy it."

Orochimaru cooed in delight. "You are becoming a fine young man Sasuke-kun…and you have fine taste as well."

"You flatter me, sensei."

Orochimaru laughed, "Never that…" He turned and stepped over to pour himself a drink. "What would you say if I told you that Yurei would be teaching you how to play that enchanted flute?"

"I would say that I am very eager to learn." Sasuke clutched the shinny silver flute to his chest. "Though, I would prefer your personal instruction."

Orochimaru laughed again. "Sasuke-kun, I am honored that you think so highly of my time! Here, have a drink with me," he offered, as he poured wine into the other glass and held it out for Sasuke. His student reached for the glass, and Orochimaru held out his own out in a toast, "In celebration of your 15th birthday Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed and smiled up at the legendary instructor. "You spoil me sensei."

"Nonsense, Sasuke-kun. You are my precious legacy. Nothing is too good for you."

Their glasses came together in a harmonic chime and they drank deeply in celebration of the special occasion.

"Sensei, I'm curious, what is it, exactly, that this flute does? Does it weave genjutsu?"

"Iie. That flute, Sasuke-kun, summons."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and his heart fluttered in his chest. "It…summons…"

"Hai."

* * *

(Continued?)

Feel free to comment if you like. I like comments.

Oh yeah…the Oro/Sasu is all set up now…hmmm….

By the way: I don't own Sasuke-kun or Orochimaru-sama. I just borrowed them for my own pleasure. The OC, "Yurei/Ghost" i.e. "the servant girl", however, I guess does belong to me. Whatever.


End file.
